gangstargameloftfandomcom-20200213-history
Frank Veliano
Frank Veliano is a mob boss appearing in Gangstar Vegas. He is the game's main antagonist throughout the entire storyline. Background What is known about Frank's background is that he is of Italian ancestry and that he and Vera Montello have history. In the past, Veliano had been working for the Montello family, led by Vera's husband Johnny. After the latter's death, which was Frank's fault, he left the mob and built up his own crime family. Soon, the Veliano family became the most powerful and influential criminal organization in Las Vegas. He was also responsible for the murder of Karen Olsen's father, who was a cop and was shot by Veliano himself at some point in the past. Events of Gangstar Vegas Shortly after Jason has arrived in Vegas, Frank turns to him and wants Jason to follow his lead. So he puts money on Jason before the boxing match against Pietro Holston and wants him to down in Round 4. However, unbeknowst to Frank, Pietro has been bribed by the Montello's to go down in Round 3. After Pietro goes down before Jason can, Frank sends his henchmen after the fleeing Jason, who is finally saved by Vera Montello's accountant Karen. After this, Jason works for Montello and does some jobs against Frank in order to damage him. However, after some time, Frank, his right-hand man Benny and a couple of henchmen attack Vera's strip club, where Vera is hanging around with Jason and Karen. Jason is eventually captured by Veliano, who forces the protagonist to work for him. He knows that Jason didn't mean to knock Pietro out, but he says that all that matters to him is that Pietro went down at all. Eventually, Jason is tricked into helping Benny kidnap Karen for Frank, who then tells Jason to tell Vera that Karen will die if Vera doesn't hand herself over to Frank. Jason then starts working against Frank again. He finds out that Karen is held at Frank's casino, and so he goes there along with Vera and E-Man to free Karen. They find her being held hostage by Benny, and they try to persuade him to let her go. Since he's afraid that Frank will kill him if he obeys Jason, Benny refuses. Jason beats up Benny to make him look like a hero in front of Frank. Vera, E-Man, Karen and Jason steal a mob car and drive off. Frank's henchmen follow them. At some point, Vera is hit and drops the others off at the pier where a boat is waiting and then drives the car into a petrol tank, killing herself along with the following mobsters. Frank is now a primary target for Jason and Karen after she has also found out that Frank killed her father. Jason causes some mayhem at Frank's place. After freeing Benny from the police, Jason blackmails Winston Goodman into telling the press about Frank's dirty businesses (the press is the only business which is not in Frank's pocket). Frank then wants to leave Vegas with his money since he is basically ruined. He goes on the helipad of the Wrecking Ball tower where a helicopter, coming from his casino, is supposed to pick him up. Jason steals the helicopter and arrives at the Wrecking Ball helipad, where he confronts Frank. The two have a fist fight, but eventually, Frank managed to seize his gun and shoot at Jason, who takes cover behind the parked helicopter. Frank's gunshots hit the helicopter's fuel tank, which causes the petrol to drip out. Frank tells Jason that Vegas will always be his and that "the house always wins", when Jason eventually sees that Frank is standing in a pool of petrol. Taking advantage of this, Jason takes out and lights his cigarette lighter and throws it into the petrol, which results in Frank combusting. He tries to push Jason off the helipad with the cart containing his money, but Jason jumps aside, so that the burning Frank Veliano falls down to his death. Veliano's body lands on the sculpture in front of the tower's entrance. While Jason parachutes into Karen's car, applauding pedestrians look and cheer at Frank's burning corpse, thinking that it was a special effect for entertainment. Gallery IMG_0208.PNG|Frank Veliano (left) and Benny shooting at Jason's car IMG_0218.PNG|Frank explaining his system IMG_0219.PNG|Frank and Jason Malone IMG_0210.PNG|Frank capturing Jason at the strip club IMG_0229.PNG|Frank, Benny and Jason after Karen's capture IMG_0230.PNG|Frank talking to Jason (Benny in the background) IMG_0259.PNG|With a cart full of money on the helipad IMG_0260.PNG|Frank watching Jason's helicopter arrive IMG_0261.PNG|Frank and Jason face to face IMG_0262.PNG|Frank and Jason in their final fist fight IMG_0242.PNG|Frank pointing his gun at Jason IMG_0263.PNG|Petrol coming out of the helicopter, which will be fatal for Frank IMG_0264.PNG|A burning Veliano trying to push Jason off the helipad IMG_0245.PNG|Frank falling to his death IMG_0246.PNG|Frank Veliano's burning corpse es:Frank Veliano Category:Vegas Characters Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Antagonists